Dual Humor
by Guavary'DarkLavender
Summary: Bila dua author FFn, pecinta humor rate-T dan humor rate-M, bertemu –SasuHina, AU


**Disclaimer** : I disclaim. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

-SasuHina, AU

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dual Humor**

_by Guavary'DarkLavender_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Awalnya Hinata semangat banget pas dibilang author-author humor FNI bakalan kopdar. Keren asli. Author humor gitu lho. Pasti dong anak-anaknya yang gaul banget, yang lucu imut-imut najis gitu, yang ngeluarin satu kalimat aja bikin ngakak gelundungan. Di antara semua jenis author, pasti author humor yang paling asyik diajak pesta atau malam mingguan. Gak ngebosenin, coy. Mereka pasti yang paling kreatif. Secara, kalau gak tipe asik, gimana caranya coba mereka bikin _fanfiction_ yang menguras tawa? Iya gak?

Sekali lagi: author humor gitu lho.

Hinata menuju tempat janjian dengan gegep gempita. Wajahnya bercahaya dengan semangat yang tak tertahankan. Hinata sudah menyusun kalimat pembukaannya sejak dari rumah. Dicari yang paling gokil dan gak ngebosenin. Anak-anak di sana pasti asoy, jadi Hinata mesti dong menyesuaikan diri.

Dan yep, Hinata adalah salah satu author humor di FNI. Meski pemalu dan tampang cupu, Hinata ternyata gak bisa bikin fanfic _drama_ apalagi _angst_. Padahal awalnya, dia berniat menciptakan maha karya yang dapat membuat insan menitikkan air mata. Apa daya, jemarinya justru menciptakan cerita-cerita tak berperi kesusastraan. Ini aib. Biarlah aib ini ia tanggung sendiri.

Begitu menginjakkan kaki di _restaurant_, Hinata makin deg-degan. Inilah saatnya ia membuktikan bahwa dia memang _author humor_ sejati. Dia harus menunjukkan bahwa dia juga bisa eksis, bisa bikin ketawa bahkan di kehidupan nyata sekali pun. Dia gak kalah gokil dari author-author humor yang lain.

Yosh.

Sedetik kemudian, Hinata keluar lagi. Ia mengecek nama restaurantnya. Ah. Benar ini. _Blue Siren_.

Masuk lagi.

Keluar lagi.

Kali ini ia mengecek alamat. Jalan Hashirama Senju nomor 56. Alamatnya juga benar. Berarti yang ini.

Masuk lagi.

Pengen keluar lagi tapi hasrat hati ditahan. Kayaknya sudah benar yang ini. Hati tak tenang, Hinata memutuskan bertanya pada kasir di bawah umur "Ini benar restaurant _Blue Siren_ yang di Jalan Hashirama Senju nomor 56, Kota Konoha?"

Kedip, kedip "Iya, ini memang restaurant _Blue Siren_ yang di Jalan Hashirama Senju nomor 56, Kota Konoha."

Tuh kan!

Hinata bingung. Tempatnya memang benar, tapi suasanya gak meriah. Kayak gak ada kumpul-kumpul apapun. Sepi banget. Orang-orang pada sibuk makan sendiri atau foto-foto nasinya bira bisa di-instagram "Ini benar hari Rabu, tanggal 17 September tahun 2013?"

"Iya."

"Ini sudah jam dua siang kan?"

"Lewat 15 menit, Mbak."

Hinata kembali duduk, termenung. Ia menggigiti kuku-kukunya, su'udzon perlahan merayapi hati. Jangan-jangan tempat kopdarnya bukan di sini. Dia dikasih alamat palsu supaya gak datang. Dia belum dianggap author humor sejati, makanya dia tidak diikut sertakan! Omigosh!

Hinata memegangi kepalanya, mulai histeris. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh memelihara penyakit hati. Dia harus segera menyingkirkan prasangka buruknya sekarang. Dia gak bisa konsultasi. Habisnya, Ustadz Solmed kan mahal banget dibayar. Mungkin ada penjelasan lain. Misalnya mereka pada janjian telat, atau menyusun sesuatu yang gokil untuk _surprise_, atau ramai-ramai ke toilet, atau sedang keluar sebentar, atau Hinata memang nggak diundang!

_Huaaa._

Saat kegalauan Hinata mencapai klimaks, muncul-lah si anak Teknik. Hinata makin menggalau. Dia kenal ntu orang. Yah, bukan kenal, sih. Tapi Hinata hafal tampang songongnya. Kan kalau Teknik nyerang Sastra, si preman ini yang ngelempar batu duluan. Hinata pernah menjadi korbannya. Untung cuma gelas air mineral kosong, gimana kalau yang dilempar waktu itu KHS? Bisa koma tujuh tahun Hinata!

Udah jatuh, kelindes becak pula. Hiks. Nasib.

"Hai."

Huhuhu. Mengapa dia harus nyapa Hinata? Mengapaaa?

"H-hai."

"Boleh gue duduk di sini?"

_Nggak boleh sih sebenarnya_ "Iya, boleh."

Mana teman-teman Hinata yang author humor? Mana? Mengapa yang datang justru makhluk model begini? Makhluk yang tanpa malu-malu langsung duduk semeja dengan Hinata, main nyomot gorengan yang Hinata beli. Itu kan harganya lima belas ribu per porsi. Mahal tau! Beda nilai ekonominya gorengan angkringan dan gorengan ala restaurant!

Padahal sama-sama gorengan.

"Gue Ryuzaki Arashi." Katanya, mulut penuh dengan lemak gorengan pesanan Hinata "Lo siapa?"

Hinata sedikit memundurkan kursi, menjauh dari cipratan kuah lelaki di hadapannya. Makannya enak banget. Udah lima potong. Hinata satu aja belum habis, lha dia? "Saya Hyuuga Hinata."

"Formal amat lu." _Ughh…_ "Ini gorengan. Mau?"

Itu emang punyanya!

Tak sampai dua menit, seluruh gorengan di meja bundar habis tak tersisa. Hinata menahan air mata. Harga BBM naik, harga makanan naik, uang bulanannya doang yang nggak naik. Papi Hiashi yang sarjana Ekonomi tidak bersedia meningkatkan kucuran dana untuk putri sulungnya, membuat Hinata mati-matian menjaga keseimbangan pengeluaran. Gorengan itu… gorengan yang begitu berharga… (berharga lima belas ribu…), harus hilang tanpa sempat mengganjal perutnya yang perih. Sudahlah. Hinata makan malam dengan segelas air dan promag saja.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Ryuzaki mengulang, tak memperdulikan rasa duka cita Hinata dan tanpa sungkan mengorek gigi gerahamnya dengan tusuk gigi "Lu author fandom apa? Kok gue baru dengar author yang penname-nya Hyuuga Hinata?"

_Heh?_

Tatapan sendu Hinata yang terpaku pada piring mengkilap berbalik pada Ryuzaki, agak bingung sekaligus khawatir. Jangan-jangan… "Itu memang n-namaku. Kalau penname, aku pakai Scarlett Lavender."

Jangan-jangan…

"Oh. Ini yang namanya Scarlett Lavender." Gerakan mengorek gigi terhenti, nada bosan sedikit dibumbui antusiasme yang bagi Hinata terdengar seperti seorang _bully_ yang menemukan mangsa baru "Gue 'antri sembako', penname baru gue tuh yang Ryuzaki Arashi."

Ya Tuhan. Ini si 'antri sembako'. Antri Sembako yang sering nge-_flame fic-fic_ Hinata. Apa dia bisa lebih sial lagi?

Pundak Hinata berat. Hancur sudah hari Rabu-nya "S-salam kenal, Ryuzaki-san."

Rambut hitam bergerak mengikuti anggukan kaku, wajah sedatar perkembangan persepakbolaan Indonesia "_The name is Uchiha Sasuke_. Salam kenal."

Sok 'nginggris' banget.

Lalu Hinata sadar sesuatu yang bikin dia pengen hara-kiri.

Namanya Hinata dan nama monster gorengan ini Sasuke.

SasuHina, dong.

_Tuhan, apa dosanya?_

_Pairing_ favorit Hinata, _pairing_ yang menjadi alasan utama ia berkarya di FNI, SasuHina, kini hancur _image cute_ dan yingyang-nya tanpa sisa. Hinata selalu berharap semoga ia bertemu dengan Sasuke-nya. Sasuke yang mirip di _fanfiction_ SasuHina; baik, perhatian, agak posesif pada Hinata. Tapi ini? Ini apa yang muncul? Bukan diturunkan dari langit, 'Sasuke' untuk 'Hinata' justru bangkit dari bawah tanah.

"Lo Hinata. Gue Sasuke. SasuHina dong, ya." Dia juga tahu. Nggak perlu menabur garam pada luka "Pairing favorite kita."

Nggak ada 'kita' di sini, _thankyouverymuch_.

Hinata ingin marah pada Papi Hiashi yang menamakannya 'Hinata', ingin marah pada orang tua Sasuke yang menamakannya 'Sasuke', ingin marah pada Masashi Kishimoto yang menamakan 'Sasuke' dan 'Hinata', ingin marah pada _author-author_ humor FNI yang nggak muncul-muncul, ingin marah pada pemerintah yang menaikkah harga BBM, ingin marah pada semua!

Tapi pada akhirnya Hinata nggak bisa marah. Kesal iya, marah nggak bisa. Padahal dia ingin marah.

"I-iya," Hinata bilang, mencoba membesarkan hati "Kebetulan sekali."

Sasuke mengangguk takzim, tangan melayang untuk memesan lima porsi gorengan "Kalo gue nggak percaya sama yang namanya kebetulan. Semua ada tujuannya."

"Uhm… Y-ya."

"Nggak mungkin kebetulan kita bernama Sasuke dan Hinata."

"Iya."

"Nggak mungkin pula kebetulan kita sama-sama suka SasuHina."

"Iya."

"Bukan kebetulan juga gue author rate-M dan elu selalu di K- atau T."

"…okay."

"Jadi mungkin kita berjodoh."

"…" _Hell no_.

"Gue suka sama lu, elo juga suka sama gue."

"…" _HELL NO_.

"Mulai sekarang kita pacaran."

"…" _HELL. FRICKIN'. __**NO**_.

Sasuke menutup dengan tampang yang masih datar, melanjutkan memasukkan tahu isi banyak-banyak ke mulutnya tanpa bantuan tegukan air. Lima porsi, itu pun nggak ada yang ditawarkan pada Hinata SECUIL pun. Terkutuklah Uchiha Sasuke. Semoga _fanfic_-mu nggak ada yang me-_review_, pikir Hinata kejam.

Pernah dengar sesuatu yang saking bodohnya dirimu tak bisa berkata-kata? Nah. Yang demikian terjadi pada Hinata. Di sela-sela mengutuki Sasuke –dan ngiler dengan tahu isi tapi gengsi kalau mesti minta, otak Hinata masih memproses pernyataan sepihak author Ryuzaki. Oke. Jadi bila merujuk pernyataan tadi, mereka sekarang seharusnya resmi pacaran.

"Kalau mau ambil saja." Sasuke menyodorkan satu piring "Itu tampang kayak kelaparan banget."

_Dari tadi, kek._

Hinata mencomot satu, memasukkan utuh-utuh ke dalam mulutnya lalu menguyah dengan mulut terbuka. Biar saja dia nggak terlihat cantik atau anggun, toh yang ada di depannya manusia model begini. Dia nggak rugi kali. Mungkin dia memang bertindak di luar karakter dan tidak menjadi dirinya, _but whatever_-lah! Hatinya terlanjur sakit menerima fakta bahwa hidupnya tak seindah _fanfic_ SasuHina.

Sasuke kembali mencomot tahu lain, menguyah banyak-banyak. Mereka saling bertatapan, yang satu tampang datar, yang satu kelihatan hampir menangis, berdua mengunyah tahu isi dengan berisik. Kalau dilihat dari sudut pandangan orang ketiga, mereka seperti pasangan muda dengan _fetish_ tahu isi.

"Gue suka_ fanfic_ buatan lo." Sasuke menggigit cabe hijau dengan bergairah "Lo cukup berbakat."

_Ya kalo gitu kenapa di-_flame_!_

"Kalo gitu kenapa di-_flame_?" Hinata menyuarakan jeritan hati, keki. Iya. Dia juga nyadar dia masuk daftar author favorite Ryuzaki Arashi. Semua fanfic-nya masuk favorite stories –_which is kind of creepy_ dan itu mengapa ia kesal tujuh turunan. Seolah si Ryuzaki pengen bilang "Saking bodohnya penpik lo, gue paporitin jadi fanfic terbodoh segajad FNI."

Cih.

Sasuke melayangkan lagi tangannya, memesan tiga porsi gorengan "Karena gue suka sama lo, _that's why_."

Bisa tolong penjelasan yang lebih absurd?

Setelah berpikir begitu, Hinata mengelus dadanya. Ini sih penyakit hati namanya. Hinata ber-istigfar. Sejak kapan dia suka marah-marah, ngata-ngatain orang, plus berdo'a yang jelek-jelek? Bener-bener, dah. Emang pergaulan harus dijaga. Begini nih hasilnya kalau mencari teman yang salah.

Hinata memaksakan tersenyum meski pipinya kayak besi, susah diajak kerjasama "Oh. M-makasih, ya…"

Sasuke kembali mengangguk "Ya, ya, ya. Habis cinta gue kan tipe yang panas, jadi harus _flame_. Cuma _flame_ yang bisa menggambarkan betapa panasnya cinta gue ke elu."

"…"

"Lu nggak pernah nge-_review fic_ gue. Dari situ gue sadar lu malu, dan sebenernya suka banget sama gue. Cinta gue berbalas."

_What?_

BISA TOLONG PENJELASAN YANG LEBIH ABSURD?

Hinata ikut mengunyah cabe hijau bersama tahu isi, seriusan pengen nangis. Entah mengapa harga dirinya sebagai seorang wanita terasa tercabik-cabik. Huhuhu. Maaaakkk.

"Ada di sini." Sasuke menunjuk dagunya "Makanmu berantakan sekali."

Sejak kapan hubungan mereka naik ke 'aku-kamu'? Hinata mau yang 'gue-elo' aja! Nggak usah sok akrab!

Ia menggosok dagu dengan punggung tangannya, sebal "Sudah?"

Sasuke menggeleng "Di sebelah kanan, agak ke bawah."

Hinata memundurkan lagi kursinya. Dia tahu adegan ini. Kalau di _fanfic-fanfic_, adegan begini merupakan lagu pembuka untuk ciuman para _rapist. Gosh_. Tak akan Hinata biarkan yang sama terjadi untuk 'SasuHina' di kehidupan nyata. Lagian, dibuat _fanfic_-pun sebenarnya nggak masuk akal, miskin plot! Masa' cuman duduk-duduk di restaurant (duduk doang!) terus cerita berkembang dari orang asing, ke anak Sastra vs Teknik, ke author _fanfiction_ humor, ke cinta super panas? Apaan, nih? Nggak lucu! Dia saja, yang digadang-gadang sebagai author _fanfic_ nista, bisa membuat plot yang lebih _amazing_.

Bahkan kehidupan nyatanya lebih absurd daripada _fanfiction_ buatannya sendiri. Mengenaskan.

"Sudah?" Hinata kembali bertanya, agak was-was. Kursinya semakin ke belakang.

Sasuke membalas dengan gelengan lain. Ia meraih _tissue_, membuat gerakan yang menyuruh Hinata agar mendekat padanya. Emang Hinata mau gitu? Kagaklah.

Dan prediksi Hinata benar. Dia bilang apa! Dia tahu ke mana arah adegan tadi, tapi prediksinya tak cukup untuk melindungi bibirnya dari serangan lawan. Hinata nyaris terjengkang mencoba mundur secara tiba-tiba. Gerakan Sasuke lebih cepat. Ia meraih ke seberang meja, mencengkeram kerah kemeja Hinata, lalu memaksakan bibir yang kering, pecah-pecah, pahit, dan tidak bervitamin ke bibir Hinata yang mulus, ranum, merah, dan menggoda.

_AHHHHHHHH!_

_Cowok kurang ajar!_

Plak!

Suara tamparan bergema bersama suara _blitz_ kamera-kamera pengunjung yang bahagia dengan berita seru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, Hinata yang masih merasa ternodai membuka _website_ kesayangannya, berharap sedikit menemukan penghiburan untuk hatinya yang hancur berkeping-keping.

Yang muncul justru membuat darahnya mendidih.

**.**

**.**

Author : Ryuzaki Arashi

Rate: M

Genre : Humor / Romance

Uchiha Sasuke – Hyuuga Hinata

**The Two Authors**

_Pertemuan dua author yang membawa sejuta sensasi…. PWP. NC-17. SasuHina._

**.**

**.**

"Brengsek." Hinata memaki, keki setengah mati.

**.**

**.**

**F I N**

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya ini _three-shot_. Masih banyak bolong-bolong dan banyak pula yang harus dijelasin. Rencananya rate fic ini bakal naik ke M. Saya berencana membuat ini menjadi fic rate-M pertama dalam sejarah Guavary'DarkLavender. Tapi, yah… malas gila. Hahaha. Entahlah. Mungkin beneran jadi three-shot kalo saya semangat lagi, mungkin juga nggak. Karena… y'now, saya lagi males sama FFn.

Oya. Di saat ditulisnya fanfic ini, gak ada author yang namanya Ryuzaki Arashi ataupun Scarlett Lavender. Kalau ke depannya ada, saya jamin ntu pen-name dua, udah duluan di pik ini.

Salam,

Ava : )


End file.
